hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Marukaite Chikyuu (Lithuania)
Marukaite Chikyuu (まるかいて地球 リトアニア版 Maru kaite Chikyū Ritoania-ban, lit. "Draw a circle (it's the) Earth - Lithuania Edition") is the ending theme for the anime series Hetalia: Axis Powers. This alternate version of the song was rewritten to reflect the life and culture in Lithuania. It is sung by Ken Takeuchi in the voice of Lithuania. Lyrics Kanji= ねえねえTėtis Samanėをください ねえねえMama ねえねえMama あの時食べたCepelinaiの あの味が忘れられないんです まるかいて地球 まるかいて地球 まるかいて地球 リトアニアです 耕して地球 収穫して地球 国益あげて地球 リトアニアです ああ　一筆で 見える　素晴らしい世界 バルト海の　沿岸に 住んでます 「少し前までロシアさんの元で働いていました。 ポーランドと一緒にいた頃が　とても懐かしい…」 まるかいて地球 まるかいて地球 まるかいて地球 リトアニアです 山越えて地球 谷越えて地球 独立さ地球 リトアニアです ああ　Kugelisも じゃがいもが主役です すりおろすのも　つぶすのも 体力勝負です 苦難の歴史を乗り越えて 大切な今があるのさ そうだよ Senelis 平和が一番 ねえ Kūdikis 「ありがとう…ポーランド」 ねえねえ Tėtis Midusも下さい ねえねえMama ねえねえMama あの時食べたCepelinaiの あの味が忘れられないんです とげとげのŠakotisは 愛の象徴 まるかいて親友 ポーランドとは親友 大切な親友 リトアニアです かつては同じ家で 一緒に暮らしていたんだ いじられてばかりだけど 大好きさ ああ　世界中に 眠る　幸せのレシピ これからも仲良しで いてほしいな |-| Romaji= Nee nee Tėtis Samanė wo kudasai Nee nee Mama nee nee Mama Ano toki tabeta Cepelinai no Ano aji ga wasurerarenain desu Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Ritoania desu Tagayashite chikyuu Shuukaku shite chikyuu Kokueki agete chikyuu Ritoania desu Aa hitofude de Mieru subarashii sekai Baruto-kai no engan ni Sunde masu "Sukoshi mae made Roshia-san no moto de hataraite imashita. Pourando to issho ni ita koro ga totemo natsukashii..." Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Ritoania desu Yama koete chikyuu Tani koete chikyuu Dokuritsu sa chikyuu Ritoania desu Aa Kugelis mo Jagaimo ga shuyaku desu Suriorosu no mo tsubusu no mo Tairyoku shoubu desu Kunan no rekishi wo norikoete Taisetsu na ima ga aru no sa Sou da yo Senelis heiwa ga ichiban Nee Kūdikis ("Arigatou... Pourando") Nee nee Tėtis Midus mo kudasai Nee nee Mama nee nee Mama Ano toki tabeta Cepelinai no Ano aji ga wasurerarenai 'n desu Toge toge no Šakotis wa Ai no shouchou Marukaite shinyuu Pourando to wa shinyuu Taisetsu na shinyuu Ritoania desu Katsute wa onaji ie de Isshoni kurashiteita 'n da Ijirarete bakari dakedo Daisuki sa Aa sekaijuu ni Nemuru shiawase no reshipi Korekara mo nakayoshi de Ite hoshii na |-| English= Hey hey TėtisFather, please give me some SamanėAn alcoholic beverage from Lithuania Hey hey Mama, hey hey Mama The CepelinaiLithuanian potato dish I ate that time, I can't forget that taste Draw a circle, that's the earth Draw a circle, that's the earth Draw a circle, that's the earth I'm Lithuania Cultivate the earth Harvest the earth Providing for the nation, the earth I'm Lithuania Ah, a splendid world That can be seen with a paintbrush I live on the coast Of the Baltic Sea "I was working at Russia-san's place until a little while ago. I really miss the times that I spent with Poland..." Draw a circle, that's the earth Draw a circle, that's the earth Draw a circle, that's the earth I'm Lithuania Crossing a mountain, the earth Crossing the valleys, the earth Of independence, the earth I'm Lithuania Ah, KugelisA type of pudding made with potatoes And potatoes are staples Whittling and passing time Is a test of strength Getting over a harsh history, There is an important present That's right SenelisGrandfather, peace is the best Hey KūdikisBaby ("Thank you... Poland") Hey hey Tėtis, please give me some MidusAn alcoholic beverage from Lithuania too Hey hey Mama, hey hey Mama The Cepelinai I ate that time, I can't forget that taste The thorny ŠakotisLit. "branchy", a Polish-Lithuanian traditional spit cake Is a symbol of love Draw a circle, dear friend Poland is my dear friend An important, dear friend I'm Lithuania We were in the same house before, Living together I got pushed around a lot, but I loved those times Ah, a sleeping recipe Of joy in the world, We'll be friends from now on too I look forward to it |-| Lithuanian= Ei ei, tėti, prašau duok man samanės Ei ei mama, ei ei mama Tų cepelinų, kuriuos praeitą kartą valgiau, Skonio aš negaliu pamiršti Nupiešk apskritimą ir tai bus Pasaulis Nupiešk apskritimą ir tai bus Pasaulis Nupiešk apskritimą ir tai bus Pasaulis Aš - Lietuva! Užauginki augalus, Nuimki derlių, Aprupink savo šalį, visą pasaulį Aš - Lietuva! O koks nuostabus Pasaulis, Kurį gali pamatyti vos mostelėjęs teptuku. Aš gyvenu prie Baltijos jūros "Visai neseniai aš dirbau pas Rusiją-san. Tikrai pasiilgstu tų laikų, kai laiką praleisdavau su Lenkija... " Nupiešk apskritimą ir tai bus Pasaulis Nupiešk apskritimą ir tai bus Pasaulis Nupiešk apskrtimą ir tai bus Pasaulis Aš - Lietuva! Perkopsi kalną, tai žemė Pereisi slėnius, tai žemė Nepriklausomybės žemė Aš - Lietuva! Eh, kugelis O bulvės - pagrindinis ingridientas. Praleisti laiką drožinėjant - Tikras išbandymas stiprumo! Sunkumai liko praeityje, Dabartis svarbesnė. Teisingai, seneli, geriausia - taika Ei kūdiki ("Ačiū tau... Lenkija") Ei ei, tėti, prašau duok man ir midaus Ei ei mama, ei ei mama Tų cepelinų, kuriuos praeitą kartą valgiau, Skonio aš negaliu pamirsti Dygliuotas šakotis - Tai meilės simbolis Nupiešk apskritimą, mielas drauge, Lenkija - mano brangus draugas Svarbus ir geras draugas. Aš - Lietuva! Anksčiau, mes buvome vienuose namuose, Gyvenome kartu Nors ir buvau daug varinėjamas, vistiek Pasiilgstu tų laikų. Eh, dar neatrastas receptas, Kaip suteikti džiaugsmo visam Pasauliui. Nuo dabar, mes taip pat būsime draugais, Aš to tikiuosi. Album This song was released on February 25, 2010, on the DVD which came with the seventh volume, Hetalia: Axis Powers Vol. 7 Limited Edition DVD. Also on the DVD is Poland's version of Marukaite Chikyuu. This song is also the fifteenth track on the album Hetalia: Axis Powers: Marukaite Best, which was released on August 10, 2012. Category:Media Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Marukaite Chikyuu